Kung Fu Panda: New Friends
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: Po and the gang go to America for a must needed vacation for fun a lot more
1. We all need a Vacation

Kung FuPanda: New Friends

Po wakes up and gets dress and heads for the kitchen to cooked for everyone and just as he enters the kitchen, "Master Tigress, what are you," Tigress was wearinga pink bath robe with white roses on it and she turns towards Po, "Oh, I'm just getting something to drink." Shifu walks in with Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper, than he sees Po and Tigress and gets onto the table to talk to everyone, "Ok, I'vepick for us to go on vacation and you'll all vote on it and please vote now, will someone coming up with a great place to go to." Po puts his hand up, than Shifu points at him, "Yes Po, what's your idea for our vacation?" Po looks at everyone, than he smiles at all of them, "How about America, for our vacation guys?" Tigress looks at Po and back at Shifu, "America huh, it may not be such a bad idea, Shifu." Shifuturns to the others and they'veall agreed with Po and Tigress, "Shifu, we'veall agree on going to America, for our vacation" Shifusmiles, "America it is, we'll leaving a few hours, so everyone go and get your bags pack." After that Po was packing his bags for the trip, than Viper comes in, "Po, why do you like to go to America, for vacation?" Po was looking at her with a smile, "Just for fun, but mostly to see all the greatness it has." Crane walks in and gets next to Po, "Man Po, we'veneeded a vacation for a long time, so I'vehope America's a good place for a vacation." After that, everyone was boarding the bus to go to the airport, just as they'vegotten to the airport, everyone sees Shifuwas looking at TaiLung, TaiLung was there as well and he was getting a ticket, "Yes, I'll like ticket to America." Everyone sees Shifuwas looked at TaiLung, just as TaiLung got his ticket, he turns to see, "Shifu, what are you doing here?" Shifulooks at TaiLung with a smile on his face, "TaiLung, you're now clean of all records, so you're now a member of our team.." Everyone smiles and TaiLung hugs Shifu, than TaiLung sees Po with his hand reach out to him, than TaiLung and Po shake hands and become good friends, than Shifulooks at TaiLung with a smile on his face, "Welcome home, now come here and giveme a hug, my son." TaiLung smiles at Shifuas well, "Thank you for giving me another chance at life once again, dad." Everyone gets onto the plane and they'veall take off for America and the flight was going to be long, so everyone chose to take a nice rest. TaiLung was sleeping and Shifuwas sleeping in TaiLung's arms, Viper was sleeping next to Crane, Monkey was sleeping with his tail wrap around his legs, Tigress was sleeping, but Po wasn't sleeping his was looking at Tigress and covers her with a blanket that he brought from the airport gift shop, it had tiger strips on it and white roses, Po looks out the window, Tigress opens her eyes to see a blanket on her, than she sees Po was looking out of the window in the row behind her, than Po goes to sleep and Tigress closed her eyes and goes to sleep as well, than Shifu wakes up to see his son, Tai Lung was looking out the window, "Tai Lung" Tai Lung turns to see Shifuwas looking at him, "Yes master, what can I do for you?" Shifu looks at Tai Lung, "Yes, I'm sorry for everything that happen to you, but I've got to understand, that there is more to life for you to see and discover." Tai Lung smiles at Shifu, "Thanks, master." Tai Lung and Shifu both went to sleep, Tigress was thinking of how nice it was of Po to let her use the blanket, she was happy

Next Chapter is going to be good as well

Chapter two: America


	2. America

Chapter Two: America

The Plane was flying over a big land area, as Po wakes up and looks out of the window to see the huge land area, "Is this What America, looks like?" Than another voice comes, "Yes Po, this is America." Po turns to see, "Oh, morning Master Tigress and did you sleeping ok last night?" Tigress hands Po the blanket, "Thanks to you and by the way Po, thanks again for making sure I've slept ok." Everyone else wakes up to here Tigress say that to Po, "Master Tigress, you've never been nice to Po before, why now?" Tigress turns to see Crane, "Oh, we're on vacation and that's why." Everyone agreed and the plane landed, as the pilot comes over the intercom, "Morning everyone, we're now in America and landed time will be another ten minutes." After that Po sees Tai Lung walking up towards him, "Po, no hard feelings right?" Po laughs and smiles at Tai Lung, "NO, I'm cool and you're now a member of the team again." After that the plane landed and the gang walk through the tunnel, till they've see a big airport, Po was looking at the size of it and sees a signs with peoples names on them, Po sees another feline walked up with strips and spots on her, "Is that my little sister, Tigress?" Tigress turns see, "Ming Ling, how's my sister?" Ming Ling smiles at everyone, than Jade walks up, "Hello, I'm Jade and we're on vacation here." Po sees a human walked up and hugs jade and kissed her on the right cheek, "Hey Jade, I've got you a gift." Jade takes the gift and opens it, to see a necklace with her name on it in sliver and it even had rubies on it, than she kissed than the human on the cheeks, "Thanks for the gift, I've just love it Juan." I've just looked at Jade and kiss her no the cheeks, than I looked and smile at the others, "Hi, I'm Juan Conde and welcome to America." Tigress looks at me, "So, Jade has a boyfriend, that's new." I've smile and see, "You all must be tired, please come with me and I'll take you to my place." After that a man walks up towards me, "Juan, you've forgot your needed at the Church setups." I've looked at Jade's Mother, than she smiles, "Go, is the church Christmas Eve service and they've needed you and we all will see you, Juan." I walk to my car get in and drove off towards the area of the Christmas Eve service, Ming Ling was on the drive the others home, "Juan's a nice person and he and Jade met by internet chat rooms and started to e-mail each other for a few months, than Jade wanted to go and meet him, so we've met him and it was a good idea." Jade smiles at Po, "He's also into video games, we've played every night and have fun till three or even all night and sleep in all day long." Than Tai lung sees a group and me carrying things like drums, a piano, microphones, and more into the area, than a friend of mines fell and I've run to him and help him, than everyone here's my voice, "Mikey, what happen man and are you ok?" Mikey gets up and looks at me, "Yes, the cords just got loose." I've took the cord off the guitars and I've help him carry them into the area, than the leader came out and smiles at us all, "Ok, we're now ready to set up the stage, so when I've called you're name, you'll help with the stage, the rest may go home to rest and Juan, Mikey, Josh, Brian, Robbie, and Nick work for three hours and that's it for today." I've got to work as my other friends were on their cell phones, making sure the bands that are going to be performing at the Christmas Eve service were on for the event, than they've all looked at me, as Po and the gang here them tell me, "Ok Juan, the bands for the service are on as plan and they'll be getting here in a few days." The gang and I've gotten everything done, than I've looked at my friends and smiled, "We're done, now I'm going home to spent time with my girl." After I've got to my house, Jade was talking with Po and Tigress, "I'm happy that Juan's my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me." I've walked up and hug Jade from behind, "I'm home, lets go and see a movie."

Next Chapter

Chapter 3: The Fun Weekend

Po and the gang have fun during the weekend and something happens, find in the next chapter.


	3. The Fun Weekend

Chapter Three: The Fun Weekend

It was 6:30 in the morning and everyone was still sleeping, as I was up and cooking some breakfast for everyone, than the smell of the food cooking woke everyone up and they've all went to the kitchen to see me finishing their breakfast and I've turn to see everyone looking at me, "Ok, breakfast is ready everyone." Everyone sits down to eat, as I've walked towards the couch and turn the TV on and started to play some video games, Po sits next to me, "Juan, what game are you playing?" I've looked at Po and smile at him, "Madden 2008, like to play the game with me, Po?" Po looks at me and laughs, "Yeah man, lets get started." I've turned the game on and pick quick play and I've looked at Po, "Ok Po, will you like to be the home team or away team?" Po looks at me, with a smile on his face and he even laughs, "Away, a chance to come into your teams house and beat you." After I've shown Po how to make a profile, he made his and names it Destroyer, "Destroyer, nice name for a profile, Po." Po sees me pick my profile as he sees it and laughs, "Killer, that's you're profile?" After I've nodded at Po, we've pick our teams, Po went first and pick his team, than the game calls out the name of the team he had pick, "You've pick, the Cincinnati Bengals." I've looked at Po, "You've pick the team with another name for a tiger." Tigress see that Po was laughing, "They'll kill your team." I've looked at Po and smile as my team was pick, as the game says the name of the pick I've pick, and I just looked at Po with a funny smile on my face, "You've pick, the Carolina Panthers." Po sat down across from me, as everyone else was watching the game between Po and I, Tigress sees Tai Lung was watching the game as well, as I've won the coin toss and pick to kick, "Po, here we go!" I've kick the football to Po's team and he gets the ball and starts running down the field and he was about to get to his teams own 40 yard line, when Thomas Davis hits his player in the side and cause he to drop the ball, as I've yelled out loud, "Fumble!" As I've pick it up with Davis and he takes it ten yards to the Bengals 30 yard line, "Ok, my ball and I've got a few tricks up my sleeves, Po." Po looks at me and laughs, "Bring it, Juan." I've ran the play, as I've give the ball to my runner back, as Po was about to tackle him, Steward throws the ball back to my QB Jake Delhomme and I've throw it into the air as I yelled, "Steve Smith's open down field and here's the throw from Delhomme." Than the game says, "Touch Down, Panthers and on a well played Flea-Flicker." After that Po and I've went down to the wire, as I've got the ball back on my own ten yard line, with two seconds on the clock and a hail marry was coming as I've was about to try and get Po for a Pass Interference, I've throw the ball down field for Smith as a Bengal player hits him at the 50 yard line, a flag comes out and I was happy and the game says, "Flag on the played, lets see who is against." The Ref says, "Pass Interference, #98 Defense 15 yards from the spot of the foul, automatic First down." Than the game says, "Panthers get one more chance at getting into the end zone." I've pick my played and The play started with Delhomme handed the ball to Williams, as I've ran the ball and pick a few players to block for me my player gets lose and he was all alone, running, till the games says, "Touch Down and the Panthers win on a great final, do or die play." After the game was over Po and I've shake hands as, "Juan, I'll play you next." I've turn to see Tai Lung pick, "You've pick the New York Jets." I've pick the same team and After the game was over, the score was New York Jets 23 and the Carolina Panthers 56, the others were shock to see Tai Lung lose this bad, "I'm next, Juan." I've turn to see a Wolf walked into the house, "Hey Brad, what's up?" Brad picks and the game says, "You've pick the New York Giants." After that I've pick the same team and after the game was over, "Panthers 65 and the NYG 64, now that's a close called for both teams tonight." After that Jade walks in and kisses me on the right cheek, "I'll play next, my love." I've see her pick, "You've pick the Dallas Cowboys." Than I've just laugh, "I was born in Dallas, than I even hate the cowboys." After the game was over the game says, "Panthers 45 and Cowboys 46." I've hug jade, "Nice game, my little blue leopard of love." Jade giggles and everyone else plays each other, Tigress beast Po so bad that he's crying, "78 to zero, I've suck now." After the fun was over at 9:45pm, I've yelled again next weekend?" Everyone looks at me and nodded, "Yes!" After that, Po was looking at Tigress, as she was watching a movie, than I've walked in, "Tigress, will you like to watch Kung Fu Panda, it has you guys in it?" Tigress smiles, "Yes, I'll like to see Po and his so called dream." Everyone walks in and sits down to watch the movie, after the movie everyone was laughing, Tigress sees Po was sitting at a table, looking at her and she gets up and walks over to Po, "Po, lets go out, on a date tomorrow night." Everyone sees Po smiled at Tigress, "Sure lets go on a date." Than I've get up and walk over to the phone as it rings, "Hello, who's calling?" Another voice comes on the line, "Hey Juan, its me Blake and what's up man?" I've just laugh, "Nothing, the gang from Kung fu panda's at my house and," Than Blake stops me, "Really man, they're there now?" I've laugh once again, "Yes, why are you so crazy, man?" Blake laughs, "Just like a autograph from them." Than I thought to myself, "Hey Blake, why don't you come over tomorrow, ask Po and the gang for some autographs, and hang out with us?" Tigress was listing in on my phone chat with my friend, than Blake agrees, "Yes, see you and the Kung Fu Panda gang, tomorrow Juan." After Blake and I've hung up, I've turn to see Tigress was looking at me, "So Juan, one of your friends is our biggest #1 fan here in America, huh?" After that Po and the others are listing to us talking about the details, "Yes Tigress, Blake's a huge fan of Kung Fu Panda and he'll like to meet you all tomorrow, get some cool autographs, and hang out with us as well." Tigress turns to see the others looking at us, than I've looked at the clock, "Oh mine, its 11:30pm and I've got to get some sleep for tomorrow, because tomorrow night's the Christmas Eve Service and well, good night everyone." Everyone went to bed, but Po and Tigress looked at each other, than Tigress hugs Po and kissed him on the cheek, than Po kissed Tigress on the cheek and they both went to bed to sleep for tomorrow, Jade walks into my room and hugs me, "Goodnight, Juan." I hugged Jade, "Goodnight, Jade." Everyone went to sleep now.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: The Christmas Eve Service.


	4. The Christmas Eve Serive

Chapter Four: The Christmas Eve Service

It was 5:30am and I was up and watching TV, as Viper comes into the front room, "Morning Juan, why are you up so early?" I've looked at Viper and laugh, as the others were up and looking at me with the same idea, than I've just laugh and smile at Viper, "I've always loved to wake up early to watch the ESPN sports reports and the weather reports, is that ok with you Viper?" Viper looks at me with a smile, "Sure, I'd just like to know if you'll like to watch some of the movie again, maybe tonight?" I've shake my head no, "Can't, till we've get back from the Christmas Eve service tonight Viper, than we'll all watch it together again, ok?" Viper smiles, "Thank you, Juan." I just smile at Viper, "You're welcome, Viper." Than Jade walks in and hugs me, Morning, Juan." Than I kissed Jade on the cheek, "Morning, how are you doing on this fine Christmas Eve morning, my love?" Jade just giggles, "Fine, can't wait to see you and the band play tonight." Than the phone rings and I've answer the phone, "Good Morning, Juan here." Than Mickey comes on the other line, "Juan, what's up man, sorry for the last minute call, but Bryant's back and he likes to play tonight and," Than I spoke to Mickey, "Its ok man, Bryant needs to play with the band and I'll get to spent more time with my love and friends, see you tonight Mickey." After that, I've looked at Tigress, "Bryant's back in town and I've told Mickey to let him take my place tonight, so I'll get to spent more time with my love, my new family, and all of my new friends, ok everyone?' Everyone sees me smiling, "Bryant had to go back home, his dad was very sick, so I'll let him take my place, cause I've took his place for three months now and he needs this more, than I've do." Jade hugs me, "You're doing the right thing for your friend, Juan and I'm so proud of you, my love." Everyone hugs me and smiles at me, even Shifu smiles at me and hugs me, "Juan, it takes a true friend to do the right things for each other, you're truly a true friend to Mickey and Bryant, good job." Than I've looked at everyone, "Lets get ready, Blake will be here in a few hours to have some fun, with us." Everyone goes and gets ready to meet my friend Blake, than I've smile and saying to myself "Bryant, I'm so happy that you're back and I'm also happy to be your friend, your true friend." Ming Ling walks and sits next to me on the couch, "Juan, I'm so happy for you, you've went and chosen the right path of allowing your friend, to play tonight." I've hugged Ming Ling, "Thanks Ming, I've just wanted to let him play with the band again and I've even told Mickey, if Bryant came back for the service, I'll watch from the crowd happy for him." Everyone sees Jade looked at me hugging her mother and thanking her for telling me that I've did the right thing, than the phone rings, I've pick it up, "Juan here," Than Bryant comes on the line, "Juan, its Bryant, thanks for letting take my spot back for the service, and can't wait to see you cheering for us tonight." I've laugh, "Bryant I've did it for you, cause God told me to do the right thing and the right thing, I've did." After I've finish talking with Bryant on the phone, Po walks up and places one of his hand on my shoulder, "Juan, you're really looking to be ok, with this?" I've looked at Po, "Yes, now jade and I can spent some time together." After I've got to my bedroom, I've Tigress and my girlfriend jade looking talking, "My little niece, has a boyfriend and I'm so happy for you, Jade." Jade smiles at her aunt, "Thank you and Aunt Tigress, you're on my tail." Tigress got off of her nieces tail, "Sorry Jade." Jade laughs and see me, "Juan, were you've listing to us talking?" Tigress turns to see me, "Yes, because I've needed to get my gift for Bryant." Jade watches as I've pick on a big red box with Tigress on it and the wrapping paper had Kung Fu Panda on it, than Tigress looks at me, "What's the gift, you've got him anyway?" I turn to Tigress, "Oh nothing, but a Orange Guitar, with black strips, and red flames on it." Tigress just looks at me with a strange looked on her face, "Juan, please tell me why is orange and has black strips on it?" I was laughing, "I've just thought, he'll like it Tigress." Tigress got up and giggles, "Ok, I'm off to chat with my sister." After she left, Jade gets up and walks over to me and hugs me, "Juan, is 8:45 and your friend Blake, will be here in a few hours." After that Jade walks to her room and gets dress and everyone else are watching some TV, when there's a knock at the door and I've open it and Blake was there, "Hey Juan, what's up my man?" I just laugh, "Hey Blake, come on in man." Blake walks into the house and sees Po and the gang, "Hey, I'm Blake and I'm a Fox that's a huge fan, of you all." Po sees Tigress, Crane, and Monkey all walk up to Blake and gave him some autographs, than Mantis walks in, "Hey there, you must be Blake, I'm Mantis." Shifu even walks up, "I'm Master Shifu, hey are you doing today?" Blake laughs, "I'm here to hang out with you guys and go to the Christmas Eve Service too, it'll be fun for everyone, right?" Shifu sees Po was looking at Blake, "That's true all right." Jade walks to me, "Juan, let's go and get the things done." I've looked at Po and the others, "I've forgot, I've got to go with Jade and get some things done, see you all later." Po looks at me, "See you later, Juan." I looked at everyone and left with Jade, than Po and the gang went out for fun with Blake and after a few hours had passed, Po and the Gang all see me and Jade waving to them, "Hey guys, time for the service to start, got some great seats for us." After that, we all walk into the arena, everyone, even Shifu were so amazed to see lots of people, "Shifu, a lot of people love to come here, every year for the Christmas Eve service." After we all sat down in our seats, Mickey and the band walked onto the stage, than Mickey and the band started to play and after they're done playing, a man wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt and a tie walked onto the stage, "I'll like to say thank you to Mickey and the band, welcome to the Christmas Eve service." After that the service lasted two and a half hours, After that we all went home, Jade runs with me to the bedroom and close the door and starts to kiss me on the cheeks, "Juan, lets planed to get marries in the new year." I've kissed her and laugh, "Ok, we'll get marry in the year 2009, in the spring." After that, everyone went to sleep, I've got into bed and went to sleep, Jade hugs, kiss me, and licks my face and goes to her bed and went to sleep.

Next Chapter

Chapter Five; Christmas Morning


	5. Christmas Morning

Chapter Five: Christmas Morning

Everyone wakes up and sees a light was on, Tai Lung walks in and smiles at everyone, "Marry Christmas, everyone." Everyone walked to the front room and sees Tai Lung and I were getting the presents in order, "Morning Juan, how are you doing?" I've turn to see, "Morning Po, that's fine and thank you." After ten minutes, everyone was ready to open his or her gifts, I've let Shifu open his first, "Is a Maple flute, is nice." Jade laughs, Juan and I've had it hand picked and made in Vermont." Shifu smiles at Jade and I, thanks for my gift you two, now for yours." Shifu hands Jade and I a box and we've just open it together, "Wow, a pair of jackets, a blue one for me and a pink one for Jade, thanks Shifu." I've handed Po a big box, "Po, marry Christmas man." Po opens his gift and sees, "No way, is the Furious Five posters, stickers, stuffed animals of the Furious Five, and the Furious Five bed set." After that Tigress looks at me, "Wow, now he's even more cool." After that, everyone else opens their gifts and has fun doing it, Tai Lung looks at me, "Thank you for the letting me played the NFL Madden game with you." After that we've finish the day with hot coco and Kung Fu Panda again, than I've play the DVD secrets of the Furious Five, Tigress was stunned, "Wow, its about our secrets, I like it." After the dvd was done everyone went to bed and was waiting for the next special time.

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: New Year's Eve


	6. New Year's Eve

Chapter Six: New Year's Eve

Is New Year's Eve, everyone wakes up and heads for the front room, everyone sees me getting things ready for the New Year's Eve party, "Hey Juan, do you need any help?" I've turn to see, "Hey guys, yes and thank you." Po and Tigress grab the ribbons and started placing them on the walls, Viper sees the cute little ribbons and takes one off the wall and starts dancing with it, I've grab the recorder that Jade got for us to use and Po see me recording Viper's little dance, than Po and the others are laughing, "Viper, Juan just got you on tape." Viper looks at me and see me placing the recorder next to the computer, than I've place a core into the computer and went to .com and Viper watches as I place the video on my home page and onto the whole .com world page, than a lot of hits starting to come in, "Wow Juan, that's a lot of hits for just one dancing viper." I turn to see Tai Lung laughing at the video, Than I smile at him and see Jade walked up, "Jade, I've need for you, to go with me and pick up the stuff at the store." Jade nods, than Po comes up, "What stuff, Juan?" I turn to see Po, shifu, Tigress, and Tai Lung were all looking at me, "Just stuff for the party tonight, guys." After that Jade and I both leave to go and get the stuff, Tai Lung sits down on the couch and turns the TV on, than a knock on the door was heard, Tai Lung gets up and opens the door, to see a white Leopardess, "Hi, I'm Molly and I'm looking for a Mr. Tai Lung." Tai Lung smiles at her, "You're looking at him." Molly smiles, "HI, I'll like to go with you on a date, Juan told me a lot about you and I think you're my type of Leopard." Tai Lung smiles at Molly, "Let's go on a date now." After Tai Lung and Molly left for their date and Po and Tigress sees Monkey and Crane help Viper put the ribbons on the walls, "Viper, that was cute dancing." Viper looks at Po, "thanks, now lets get back to work." Tai Lung and Molly are walking, when the both of them looked and see me, talking some of my friends, "Well, I've got the gift and its ready for tonight." Mikey looks at me, "Juan. She'll love it man." After that was over, I've turn to see, " hey there Tai lung, what's up?" Tai Lung looks at me, "Thanks for hooking me up with Molly Juan." I've looked at my watch and, "Is late, we've got to get home now and get ready for the party." After we've gotten home and ready for the party, three hours later the party was going find, than we all see the timer on the TV and a man name Ryan says, "one minute to." Than I've pick up a box and hold it behind my back, everyone was so happy, "Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Happy New Year's 2009." Everyone looked and started to smile at Jade, "OOOOOOOOO Jade, look who's behind you." Jade turns to see me on one knee, than I've opened the box to show her the blue ruby diamond ring, "Jade, will you marry me?" Jade kiss me and yells, "Yes." Than Tai Lung and Po get it to their lovers and they all yell, "YES!" too and everyone was happy.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: New Year's 2009


	7. New Year's 2009

Chapter Seven: New Year's 2009

Is the first day of the new year and everyone were asleep, Jade wasn't sleeping at all and she was looking at the ring I've brought for her, than she sees her mother and aunt Tigress walked into her bedroom, "Morning Jade, how did you sleep last night?" Jade looks at her mom and aunt, "Fine, just happy to be in love with my love Juan." Than Jade hears Tai lung's voice, "Molly, where are u?" Molly's voice came, "With Juan, Po, and Crane, in the front room watching some love TV." Tai Lung, Tigress, Jade, and Ming Ling all walked towards the front room and see Po, Molly, Crane, and I looking at Kung Fu Panda, "My love was a evil warrior?" I've turn to Molly and laugh, "He was a very good evil warrior." Tai Lung walks up and slaps me on my back, "That's right Juan, now I'm good." I've turn and see Tai Lung looking at me, than the phone rings, Jade picks it up, "Good morning, Jade here and how can I help you?" a voice came on the other line, "Yes, is Juan there." Jade walks to me and hangs me the phone, "Hello, this is Juan." A voice came on the other line, "Hey Juan, Nick, Kevin, and I got ten tickets to give away for Simple Plan live tonight at the Pepsi Dome." I've started to laugh, "Ok, we'll see you three tonight." I walk into the kitchen and hang the phone up and turn to see Jade, Tigress, and Ming Ling all looked at me, "Juan, who've called for you?" I looked at them and smile, "Just some friends, they ask if all of us can go and see Simple Plan with them tonight." Jade walks up and kisses me, "Sure, let's all go." After that we've left for the show and after we've got the seats, Shifu was supplies, "Front row seats." I've looked at Tigress and laugh, "He doesn't get out munch, does he?" Tigress looks at me and shook her head, "No, not a lot of the time." The show stars and almost 14 songs played and three and a half hours later the last song and I was singing along, after it was over and fireworks went off to end the show, Po was like, "Sweet!" Than we all got home, I've taken Jade's hands, "Jade, how about we get married in the spring." And Tai Lung and Po looked at me as I smile at them, than we all see Crane behind Viper with a box out and on one knee, "Viper, I need to talk to you." Viper turns around, "Yes Crane, what do you," Crane holds the box, with the diamond ring in it, "Viper, will you marry me?" Viper kisses Crane right cheek, "Yes Crane, I was waiting for you, to ask me that question." We all cheer for Viper and Crane, but just as the we looked at each other, Po and Tai Lung were behind their lovers, "Po went first, "Tigress, I uh, anyway well oh, this is for you." Tigress turns around to see a Ring with rubies as Po says, "They shine like your eyes." Tigress hugs and kisses Po on the lip, "Yes Po, I'll marry you my love." Tai Lung went last, "Molly my love, I've only knew you for a few days now, but in my dreams you're the girl I'm looking for and I can't sleep at night without thinking about you, will you," Molly tackles Tai Lung to the ground and licks his right cheek, "Tai Lung, I've been waiting for this day to come, the day you ask me to marry you, the answer is yes my love." We all cheer for each other, than Ming Ling walks in, "Everyone, I'll like for you to meet, David Cook." I've just walked up to David, "Hey man, way to go in American Idol." David Cook smiles at me and laughs "Thanks, now I'm off and Ming Ling, I'll called you tomorrow and plan a date with you." Ming Ling blushes "See you tomorrow, David." Ming Ling and David kissed goodbye for now and see you tomorrow." After he leaves, we all cheer and hugged Ming Ling, "We're all happy for you Ming Ling." After that we all went to bed, Tai Lung, Po, Crane, and I just lay in the bed with our arms around our lovers and slept the night, dreaming about the big day in the spring.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: Snow Day

The Gang sees Snow and has fun.


	8. Snow Day

Chapter Eight: Snow Day

Everyone was sleeping, as I'd just sat in front of the TV and Tigress was walking to the kitchen to get a drink of water, when she sees me in the front room, watching the TV and a man on the TV says, "Is going to snow today like 12 degrees today and snow all day long." I'd got and turn to see, "Tigress, what are you doing up so early?" Tigress just looked at me, "I'd just like to get a drink of water." I'd just looked at Tigress, "Well, go and wake everyone up, we're going to go and have some fun in the snow today, my friends and I'd are just about to get a football game underway in the snow today." Tigress walks into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and went back to the bedroom, to wake everyone up, "Hey guys, Juan's outside with his friends and their playing football in the snow." Po wakes up, "What, is snowing outside?" Everyone wakes up and sees Tigress laughing, "Yes Po, is snowing and Juan's hoping to play some football with us." Everyone got up and walk to the front door, than Jade walks up and smiles at everyone, "Morning everyone, are you ready for some football?" Everyone walk outside and sees a cool game of football being played in the snow, than the gang see a fox running for the football and the gang see me jump up and grab it in front of him, than I'd started to run the other way as my team mates all yell, "Protect the ball, make sure he doesn't drop it." After that I'd jump into the end zone, than I turn to see Shawn the red fox looking at me, "Good play, Juan." After that Po and the gang join us for fun, we'd made snowballs and threw them at each other, Po hit Tigress with a snowball, "OK Po, you'd asked for it." Tigress threw a snowball and hit Shifu, "I am so sorry, Master Shifu." Shifu threw a snowball at Tigress and laughs, "Its only fun, Tigress and let's all just get some more fun in." Tai Lung, Ming Ling, Mantis, Crane, Jade, and Shawn form a team against Tigress, Po, Viper, Shifu, Bryant, and I played a game of snowball war for a long time, than we'd made some snowman and laughed and we'd all went inside for hot coco and watch the DVD of secrets of the Furious Five, Kung Fu Panda, and had some more hot coco, than everyone went to bed, to get ready for the weddings,

Next Chapter

Chapter Nine; Spring Time Weddings, on the way

With all the weddings coming on the same day, what will happen before the big day?


	9. Spring Time Weddings Are On Their Way

_**Chapter Nine: Spring Time Weddings, On The Way**_

_**It was 5:30 in the morning and everyone was still fast asleep, but Po wasn't in his bed at all and Tigress moves and places her hand on the empty bed, "Po" Tigress says quietly as she opens her eyes to see that his bed was empty, than Tigress hears a sound coming from the kitchen and Tigress gets up and walks to the kitchen as she enters the kitchen, she sees Po and I listing to For ever and ever from The David Crowder Band, "For ever and ever and ever and ever." The song gets to the good part, as Po turns to see, "Morning Tigress, how are you?" Tigress looks at Po, "Why are you up so early?" Po looks at me, as I'd sat at the table, "Just planning our day for today, to get the stuff for the weddings." Tigress sees Ming ling walked in, "Morning everyone, let's get the others up and go shopping for the wedding supplies." Tai lung was outside watching the sun raise, "Morning Tai Lung, what's going through your mind?" Tai Lung turns to see, "Oh, is just you Juan and I'm just watching the sun raise." Tai Lung sees everyone walked out, "Ok, let's go shopping for the wedding supplies." Everyone walked to the dress store to get the wedding dresses, "Morning, I'm Lilly Banks and how may I help you all today?" I looked at Lilly and smile at her, "Yes Lilly, we'll here for the wedding dresses." Lilly laughs, "Oh right, I'll go and get them for you now." Lilly walks into the back and comes back with a nice pink and white dress with white, pink, and red roses on it, "Molly" Molly takes the dress and smiles, "I'd just love it." Than Lilly holds a white dress with blue flowers on it, pink roses, and a blue hearts on it, Jade takes the dress and smiles at her mother, "Juan pick me the perfect dress." Tigress sees Po handing her a orange and white dress, with pink roses, and blue hearts on it, Tigress hugs Po, "Its beautiful, I loved it Po." After everyone gotten their wedding dresses, they all went to a nice café for some lunch, a fox walks up to us and smiles at all of us, "Hi there, I'm Ron and I'll be your waiter." Everyone looks at Ron, than everyone order their meals, everyone sees Mikey and Josh walked into the café, "Hey Juan, how's the weeding planning going?" I'd just looked at them and smile, "Fine, we're going to go and looked at the church." Josh and Mikey both looked at me, "Well, see you guys at the weddings." After Josh and Mikey left, we all got up and when to the church to see the wedding setups and after we all enter the church, "Juan, what's up man, we're all happy for you and the others." I'd turn to see, "Thank you, Kevin, Brad, Rodney, Robbie, Chad, and Austin." Everyone just smiled at all of us, "Well, we're all going home to get ready for the wedding, see you all later, bye Juan." My friends and I all smiled at them, "Thank you all very much, see you all tomorrow." After we all left the church and gotten home, Jade was looking at me, as I was thinking to myself about the wedding night, "Jade, I'm thinking of a trip to Jamaica, for everyone, and I mean everyone Jade and we can have a lot of alone time together, too." Jade smiles and kisses me on the lips, "I love you Juan, let's get our sleep for the weddings now, goodnight everyone." Everyone else went to sleep as well, "Goodnight!" Everyone was sleeping for the weddings.**_

_**The Wedding day is going to be one to remember forever!**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter Ten: Wedding Day Blues**_

_**It looks like, Po, Crane, Tai Lung, me, and all of our true loves will have cold feet of nervous, on the wedding days, what'll happen, wait for the next chapter to find out!**_


	10. Wedding Day Blues

Chapter Ten: Wedding Day Blues

The big day was here with Master Tigress marrying Po, Tai Lung marrying Molly, Jade marrying me, and Crane marrying Viper as the ladies left early so we can't see them before the wedding "Ok guys we'll leave for the church in five minutes." I say as everyone's ready and Tail Lung was in the bathroom "BARF!" HE throws up "Tai Lung you're ok man?" I asks as he walks out of the bathroom "Just nervous of the big day.' HE says as we're all getting into the limbo and heading for the church "Ok we'll have our own limbos after the wedding." I says as we've gotten to the church we're walking into the other side for guys as Jade, Mia Ling, Tigress, Molly, and Viper were getting ready for the big day as they see other ladies in the room "Juan's getting marry, it's just like it was only yesterday, he was fighting with Kofi Kingston, to win the WWE Tag Team Championships, and now he's getting marry to a nice leopard name Jade, he's going to be a great husband." says Maria as Melina, Beth, and Stacy and all laughing "True, but Juan used to date Kelly Kelly before she fell for Jeff Hardy."

Says the other as they're walking out of the room heading to their places as Jade was looking at her mother and her aunt Tigress "Juan was a WWE Wrestler, he used to dated on of the WWE divas, and mom I am having second thoughts." She says as in walks Kelly Kelly "I got to get ready, I hope Juan forgives me for dumping him for Jeff Hardy, I mean I just want to fix things between us, and be the best of friends forever." She says, as in walks another WWE diva by the name of Eve "Oh hi, my names Eve, I am here for the weddings." She says, as she walks off to join the other bridal maids, and get into place, as in the other room "Juan, way to go man." I turn to see "Kofi, Cena, R-Truth, Morrison, Jeff, Matt, HBK, and EDGE was up guys?" I say as they're hugging me "You're getting marry man and who are these friends of yours?" They asks as I was smiling at them "Masters Po, Tail Lung, and Master Crane" I say as they're looking at my friends "Juan who are these people?" Asks Tai Lung as I was smiling at him "I used to be a WWE super star way before I'd met Jade before the injury that almost killed me falling off a ladder through two ladders from 20 feet in the air during a huge WWE championship match in which I was the winner but had to retired cause of the injury, but that very night I'd met her at a bar and feel in love with her, but I'd never told her about my past."

I say as my friends walked out of the room, but didn't notice Jade was outside the room listen to what I said as she runs back to the ladies room "MOM, AUNTIE TIGRESS!" She says as she's looking at them "Juan was a WWE super star for real, I'd heard he tell Po, Crane, and Tai Lung all about it, and also how them how we meet that night." She says as Jade told them what happen to me one night way before I'd met her that very night at the bar and never told her about my past "WOW! He use did that, know I remember, he was nickname Hotshot, for his fighting ways, he was amazing." Molly says as she's looking at everyone else, than Ming Ling "Well time to get marry." She says as the guys were all ready in the chapel waiting as the piano plays we're all looking at our soul mates "WOW!" Was the words Master Po, Tai Lung, and Master Crane were able to say as they've walked down the aisles and stops next to their husbands as Jade was looking around for me "WAIT!" She says, looking at her mother "Juan's not here, he ran out on me." She says, as Master Tigress looks at everyone "I'll go get him, be back in five to ten minutes, or longer." She says as she's walking out of the chapel to see me, sitting on the steps outside, as she walks towards me I was crying "Juan, what's wrong?"

Says a voice as I turn to see Master Tigress looking at me "Oh Master Tigress, I am just a little nervous about the big day, I have cold feet, and I'm hoping to tell her about my past, but what if she hates me." I say as Tigress sits next to me on the stairs "Juan, she'll always love you, she won't care if you're a wrestler or not, she only cars for you, she loves you a lot, trust me Juan, I seen how she been acting around you during the past few weeks or months, she' deeply in love for you." She says placing a paw on my face, looking me in the eyes, as Ming Ling walks out to see us talking "Thanks Tigress, now I am ready to marry her, thanks for helping me get rid of my cold feet." I say as we're getting up, turning to see Ming Ling looking at us "READY!" We both say to her, as we're walking into the chapel as Jade sees me walking towards her, getting next to her as the pastor opens his book and starts to read it "We're gather here today, to united these lovers in holy marriage, now all of the lovers getting marry today, now if there's anyone here, who think all of these people here, shouldn't get marry, please act now, or forever hold your peace."

The pastor says as Jade looks at me "I reject." She says looking at me "Juan, why didn't you tell me, about your past, of being in the WWE, I thought we could tell each other the truth of our life, but please tell me why, you never told me about your past?" She says as I was looking at her "I was nervous, nervous you might not like it, that I was a retire injury WWE Wrestler, I just wanted to move on, put the past behind me, forget about the WWE thing I used to do, but I regret, never telling you the truth, so please Jade, from the bottom of my heart, can you find it in your heart to forgive me." I say as she's looking at me crying, as she's smiling at me, and nods to the pastor as Kelly Kelly walks up "I reject, Juan I have to tell you something, please forgive me for breaking up with you, so I could date Jeff Hardy, I was wrong to make you feel bad, but I'll love if we're able to be the best of friends." She says as I was hugging her "Of course Kelly Kelly, we're always friends no matter what." I say as she's walking back to her spot as the pastor reads on "Juan do you take Jade, to be you mate and lover, Po, do you take Tigress, to be your mate and lover, Tai Lung, do you take Molly, to be your mate and lover, and Crane do you take Viper, to be your mate and lover?" He asks us all as we're all smiling at him "WE DO!" We all say as he looks at the ladies "Jade, do you take Juan, to be you mate and lover, Tigress, do you take Po, to be your mate and lover, Molly, do you take Tai Lung, to be your mate and lover, and Viper, do you take Crane, to be your mate and lover?" He asks them, as their looking at us all "WE DO!"

They as he smiles at us all "I know pronounced you all, mates and lovers, you guys made now kiss your lovers." He says as I kiss Jade, Po kiss Tigress, Tai Lung kiss Molly, and Crane kiss Viper, as we're all walking towards the exit of the chapel, everyone's standing up, clapping their hands, and cheering for us all "WOOHOO!" Says some people as we're all outside talking to each other, as we're getting ready to go to the party, as we're at the party I was looking at Jade "Jade, I am thinking we both can go to Jamaica, on the honey moon." I say as she's smiling at me "REALLY?" She asks me smiling at me as I was smiling at her again "YES." I say as we're kissing, Ming Ling's looking at her sister "Sis, they're a great couple, like you and Po." She says as Po walks up "Tigress, I got a trip to Jamaica, Juan has a trip for you, me, Tai Lung, Molly, Crane, and Viper." He says as I was walking to them "Yes, was hoping to spend some more time, before you all go abck to China." I say as Jade hugs me "Great idea, love." She says as we're all having fun at the party I was dancing with my love, as her mother came towards me "Can I please dance with my son-in-law."

Says Ming Ling, as Tigress was looking at me too, after her." She says as Po was looking at Ming Ling "Me too." He says as we're taking turns, after the dances we're all cutting the wedding cake together, than we're throwing the flowers, as I threw mines Ming Ling caught it, next to her was a wolf "Hi, my names Alex, and I see we both gotten the flowers from the new couple huh?" He says as Ming Ling was blushing "Hi, names Ming Ling, were you like, to go on a date." She says as Alex was looking at her "Sure." He says as they're walking off with everyone else to get ready to see us all off, as we're all running out of the hall, towards the limbo, throwing the rice and bird seeds over us "BYE JUAN!" Says the WWE Super Stars as we're all in the huge limbo going to the airport, I was calling Ming Ling, Mantis, and Monkey "You all are going too, with us, meet us at the airport in twenty minutes." I say as we're getting to the airport "Ok, we're all going on a trip, to spend time with our lovers, their family too, and some fun together, before you all go back to China." I say as we're walking towards the gate to catch the flight Ming Ling was hugging a wolf "Alex, you're from Jamaica."

She says as Alex was laughing "Bet I am mon, I am from Jamaica, haven't been these in years, but I was going back for a trip, now I met you, I feel like I can be a lovely Jamaican wolf." He says as Ming Ling was blushing a little, as Monkey was walking up with a fox "Hey everyone, please say hi to Hilary, she's my girl friend, I have chat with her in weeks, now we're together." He says as we're all smiling at him, than Mantis walks up with a lady mantis "Hey you all, meet Nita, she's my girlfriend, we're going on this vacation to catch up on old times, we lost long ago, after I left to join the furious five team." He says as we're all getting on the plane for the trip, Jade and I are sitting next to each other going to sleep, as Ming Ling and Master Tigress were watching us "AW!" They both say as Ming Ling sees Alex's sleeping with his head in her lap "Aw, sweet wolfiepoo, he's sleeping like a wolf pup does." She says as Tigress looks at her leopard sister "CUTE!" She says as everyone's going to sleep, as the trip's going to be awhile, we're sleeping waiting to arrive in Jamaica, to start the honeymoon, vacation with friends, and fun time

Next Chapter

Chapter Eleven: JAMAICA MON!"

Jamaica, Honeymoon, Vacation With Friends, and Fun Time Together, WOOHOO!


End file.
